


[Podfic] To Brighten Up Even Your Darkest Night

by Seascribe



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seascribe/pseuds/Seascribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Grantaire shares a bed with Musichetta, Joly, and Bossuet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] To Brighten Up Even Your Darkest Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Brighten Up Even Your Darkest Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521687) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> Recorded as a birthday gift for Scribe. Lady_Ragnell grants blanket permission for podfics of her work.

Length: 07m 42s  
Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/i74w0cyo13je3dvz7y9jobsfjt9pmo8m)


End file.
